


NSFW Alphabet ~ Mickie James

by flickawhip



Series: Mickie James Imagines [7]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: As the title says
Relationships: Mickie James/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Mickie James Imagines [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1094496
Kudos: 1





	NSFW Alphabet ~ Mickie James

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Affectionate. The literal cuddliest, sweetest girl. She just wants you to feel good. Lots of words and affirmations, plenty of cuddles and tenderness. Anything to make you feel good. 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Mickie loves your hands. 

You love her hands too, hands and hips. 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Mickie is something of a stubborn one. If she doesn’t make you cum at first she’ll try something else but you are not leaving her until she’s made you cum at least three times, maybe even more. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Mickie still gets a little ‘psycho’ when she’s in love, but you adore her for it. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Mickie has plenty of experience, although she knows that she needs to learn what you like. She is doing that night after night and she is always delighted when she can make you cum for her, especially if she can push you into multiples. 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Mickie is a big fan of sitting on your lap to make love, although she’s also a big fan of letting you eat her out, she loves the way you look at her as if she’s special. She is special to you and you love making her feel like that. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Mickie can be goofy but most of the time she’s fully focused on you and making you feel good. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Mickie doesn’t let hair grow on her, at all. The only hair she wants is the hair on her head and that’s it. She’s very good about it. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

Mickie focuses her eyes on your face every time she touches you, she’s always wanting your attentions and love. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Mickie doesn’t really like to masturbate unless she has to, when she can’t be with you. She always finds a way to keep contact with you all the same. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Mommy kink (her with you)  
Daddy kink (again, her with you, she loves being your babygirl)  
Strap-ons (only sometimes)  
Intimacy  
Praise Kink  
Muscle kink (she loves how strong you are)

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

Bedrooms and locker rooms mostly. She still loves when you make Christmas a little kinky and make love under the mistletoe. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Love. Mickie gets off on being wanted and loved. She thirsts for affection. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Barely anything. She’s not a fan of pain (unless mild) or scat/piss situations, other than that you can do just about anything else. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

She loves receiving and giving. She’s very skilled at it and she loves to make you cum with her mouth. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Most times it’s slow and sensual. She can handle rough and fast when she’s in a particularly desperate state but she is usually affectionate and needs more love and reassurance than just sex. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Quickies with Mickie are rare. She prefers to please you as much as possible. She will do what she has to although she doesn’t like to do it. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Mickie is a born risk-taker, although she relies on you to find out what you can do. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Mickie has enough stamina to go for a long time but she always listens to you and what you want and need. She usually needs at least a couple rounds to keep her ‘sane’.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

You share a strap-on kink so you have a few of them, usually you use them on her. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Mickie can be a tease, although she usually does make it up to you in the end. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Mickie is very vocal usually, although she has learnt to stay quiet when you play in the locker room. Mickie is more of a whiner than a moaner. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Mickie is a cuddler even during sex, if she’s not sitting on your lap or face she will be curled into you as tightly as she possibly can be.  
X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Mickie, when she wants you, tends to not bother with underwear. When working she’ll wear what she has to but still find ways to leave as little clothing as possible on. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

High. Very high. She tends to need reassurance it’s not a bad thing. You love reassuring her. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

Mickie only really sleeps when she’s sure she’s done enough to pleasure you.


End file.
